


Shadows of Home

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentione's Fic Exchange, What happens when Elidibus takes WoL's 'balance' into his own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: What might have happened, had Elidibus approached withotherintentions on the cusp of the battle during 4.56. No disguises, no dissembling, just an earnest offer to the WoL to 'take a break'. With his skilled person at her side, of course.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	Shadows of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanuaryBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryBlue/gifts).



A prickle runs down your spine and draws your attention to the tent flap, slightly open. Pitch black aether roils before it, depositing a familiar figure in white robes to the scuffed dirt floor of your temporary abode. The clamor of the camp outside thoroughly muffles his arrival, and you eye the Ascian with surprise.

"Elidibus."

"Bringer of Light."

For all the chaotic activity outside, Zodiark's Emissary acts utterly unperturbed by the noise of the Eorzean Alliance's battle preparations. Elidibus meanders to your travel desk and ticks through the pages of your journal, tracing newly inked lines with his golden claws. His unhurried approach confuses you; for what purpose has he come? You've seen little of him and his ilk since your time at the Gubal Library. You keep eager eyes and ears on the stoic Ascian, and he does not leave you simmering in anticipation for long.

"Pray tell, warrior, are you not weary? Summoned to and fro with nary a moment of respite to yourself."

Looking up from your journal, he approaches on silent feet. Footstep by footstep, his deliberate approach feels akin to a beast stalking prey.

"Take a break." His tone is flat, his demand matter of fact, an unusual tone coming from such a melodious voice.

"A--a break?"

He vanishes, and you feel claws delicately trace along your back. Gentle words whisper in your ear, and you tremble as his breath tickles the skin at your nape.

"A break--a brief moment solely to yourself. You have my word nothing... Calamitous will occur in your absence."

Low and sultry, it takes every onze of your self control not to react to his seductive tone. Elidibus' claws move up to your shoulders, bracing you in place as his thumbs sink deeply into the weight of your stress. Rolling the flat of his palm against the tense muscles, he catches you with a chuckle as you melt into him with a groan. Your eyes flutter shut from the bliss of soft attentions for your muscles so long neglected, and you let yourself lean fully against him. He bears the weight of you easily, massaging your shoulders until they droop helplessly against the weight of the world.

"It seems your body recognizes its fatigue well enough. Will you not oblige yourself by acknowledging your form's needs?"

Blearily you open your eyes at his query, looking over your shoulder at his mouth. It curves up in warm amusement, laced through with something more. The insistent press of studied hands against your back reminds you of the liberties this man is taking, and you glance half heartedly at the exit to your quarters.

"What are you offering here, Elidibus. Tell me true."

"I thought my offer quite clear, warrior. Though perhaps it bears saying, I would accompany you for the duration of your break as recompense." His thumbs find a particularly entrenched knot to the left of your spine and sets to work on it as you consider his offer. A lusty moan escapes you as he works your flesh, and you freeze. Lost in the haze of welcome touch, you've let your body do your talking as an embarrassed flush lights your face. You move to step away and create some distance, but Elidibus holds fast, leaning forward to hiss in your ear.

" _ Use me _ ." You spin in his hold to face him, eyes wide at his bold declaration. "Whatever you require, whatever you desire, merely speak your request and you shall have it."

Your heart beats faster at his words, whispered ardently to  _ you _ , his rightful enemy. Yet your body is accepting of his overture while your mind whirls to catch up. His lips catch your eye, the only real feature visible with his carmine mask obscuring his face, and you fixate on their lush shape.

"Kiss me." The order startles you as much as he, though his hesitation is momentary. Dipping forward, he obliges you with the press of warm lips on yours. The soft touch awakens something  _ hungry _ within you, and you nip his bottom lip with a growl. For his part, he mirrors your sudden intensity, hands roaming low on your back to hold you to him. His fingers play with your waistband, claws pricking your skin as they delve beneath your clothes. 

The heat kindling between you catches like tinder, dry fields ripe for the heat of returned arousal. You grind against him, seeking friction, as he secures his hands around your ass to massage the dense flesh. Weapons clatter just outside the thin walls of your tent, and the sounds of battle preparations intrude on your stolen moment. 

"Elsewhere, now?"

Elidibus nods, seemingly out of breath, as the shadows of your tent rise to consume you both. The portal he guides you through is nothing like Teleport. Soft fingertips trace up and down your form, as though the darkness pressing around you has gained hands. Hands that are all too eager to touch and caress. You shiver and close your eyes at the tender contact. Elidibus stands by you, a light ushering you across the dark. All too soon, and yet not quickly enough, the rift recedes and you find yourself in a plainly appointed room. Purple crystal illuminates the stone walls, the bed, the desk. Mortal contrivances you would not have suspected the Emissary of entertaining.

"The guest room." He clarifies, catching your gaze as his hands return to your hips. Taloned thumbs rub soothing circles as he tilts his head inquisitively towards you. "Shall we continue?"

Your answer takes up the mantle where you left off, hands framing his face as your lips crash into his. Humming a pleased note, Elidibus returns your kiss with equal ardor, teeth catching as you open your mouth to relish his taste. The heavy scent of fresh rain and bitter, over steeped tea invades your senses as you claim his mouth. You barely notice as the room shifts, and suddenly the backs of your legs hit the mattress. Stumbling, you go down, and Elidibus rides you to the bed. His arms brace above you, and his robes brush against hypersensitive skin as you catch your breath. 

"By your leave--" The Emissary leans down to catch your lips in a kiss just as starved as the last, while his hands flicks your shirt open. You gasp at the cool air, skin pebbling. Frowning, Elidibus continues to feast at your mouth, smothering your gasps and groans as he efficiently strips you bare. No sound escapes uneaten, and by the time he relents and you are nude, your lungs heaving for sweet air. 

Elidibus smiles at your state, flushed, lips buzzing from his insistent attentions. Something in his smug expression strikes your contrary nature, and you grasp at his robes. 

"You are entirely overdressed, Emissary, or did you intend to please only my lips during this sojourn?" You goad him, yet his smirk only deepens at your attempt.

"Why, my  _ dear _ warrior, is that a request?" You flinch as cold metal brushes against your lower lips, pad of his thumb coming to rest against your clit. Squirming under his stilled hand, you shout your dissatisfaction.

"Fine! Elidibus! Bare yourself and  _ please me _ ." You grind up against his hand, and his smile smooths out into genuine satisfaction.

"By your wish--" His robes dissolve into shadow, scattering across the room to join the purple-tinted shade, leaving his unblemished skin open for your perusal. His mask remains, unseeing eyes tilted in mirth as he waits for your reaction. Your hand drifts up, pressing inquisitively to the firm muscle, and finds it unyielding. Looking down, you find his arousal flushed an angry red and stiff against your leg, and the sight ignites something feral within you. 

Snapping your gaze back to his, you growl as you buck your hips, undeniably clear.

"Use you, you said? Then fuck me, Elidibus."

His dark smile calls to your carnal truth, buried deep and ignored in the course of your duties. 

"No more words, then." Brushing a tender kiss to your forehead, his hand snakes down your front to cup your sex. Fingers splay you open, and he murmurs approvingly at the wetness he finds at your cleft. Forgoing further foreplay, he shifts above you to line up at your entrance. You squirm, his length frustratingly close to where you want him, as he holds steady above you. Capturing your hands above you with one of his own, he seals your mouth with a wicked kiss as he thrusts into your cunt. With a few small pushes, he seats fully within you, filling you deliciously as he drinks down your moans. 

It's been  _ so long _ since you were permitted a break, a moment of your own, a  _ partner _ of your own, and you sear this moment into memory. Elidibus pauses in your fucking, mouth parted in wonderment before descending to lap up a tear you'd not been aware of falling. Before he can ask and interrupt the moment further, you arch up to take his lips in a gentle kiss as you roll your hips against his. 

Humming in understanding, Elidibus sets a slow pace, pulling out only to hilt himself deeply on each stroke. You whine under his deliberate approach, moving slowly where you wish to go up in a conflagration of heat and mess, but the Emissary will not be rushed. And as he continues his pace, you note his angle shifts and suddenly he's hitting  _ that patch _ far within. You lock your ankles behind him as he strokes your innermost walls, pushing deep on each thrust, and the pressure of your release builds. Breath hitching as you feel your orgasm coiling tighter and tighter, Elidibus brings the hand not laced with yours down to rub at your clit. With a shout, you come, clenching his hand tight as you spasm around his cock. With a groan, he guides you through your aftershocks, thrusting shallowly as his finger traces circles around your sensitive sex. 

Panting quietly, you meet his gaze as he comes to rest atop you, arousal still firm within your cunt.

"When you said use you, I didn't expect you to not partake as well." You admonish him, tugging a hand free to cup his face. He turns to the tender touch, kissing your palm.

"If that is an invitation, warrior," he says, shifting his cock against your oversensitive flesh, and a hiss escapes your teeth. "Perhaps I will take you up on that another time." 

Elidibus rolls to the side, curled up beside you on the mattress, and gently tugs you to him. Limp in your post orgasm haze, you only smile as he tucks his head against your back, his mask an unfamiliar hardness. The lissome feeling pulls you down to sleep, and as your eyes finally flutter shut, you hear Elidibus humming. A tune out of time, a melody you swear you've heard before. A feeling something like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the [Bookclub discord](https://discord.gg/PvbG45u) for their infectious enthusiasm <3


End file.
